Until You Return
by FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: Henry and Elizabeth's "last night together" before Elizabeth left for Iran.


Their actions became playful at the same time as they began to heat up. he held her hand against the bed next to her head and shifted himself upwards to kiss her more firmly. After a few moments of playfulness he sat up, still straddling her. He reached for the hem of his t-shirt in order to pull it over his head, but she stilled his hands with hers.

"No, let me do it." she said softly, giving his hands a squeeze.

He lifted himself up to that she could slide her body out from underneath him. She pulled up the bottom of his t-shirt, brushing her fingers along his sides as she removed the piece of clothing. If this really was going to be their last night together, she wanted to savor every moment of this. Every kiss, every touch, the feel of his warm skin underneath her fingers.

His eyes locked on hers as his shirt was fully removed and then he reached for her blouse. His actions were similar to what hers had been; a slow reveal of her skin, his hands skimming her sides as he removed her shirt, pausing to brush his fingers across the soft skin on the underside of her breasts as he removed her bra.

They continued like this- removing each other's clothing, caressing each other with loving hands, until both were completely naked. They took a moment to admire each other, to memorize each other's bodies.

And then Elizabeth laid back, against the pillows this time, pulling Henry with her. He positioned himself directly over her in much the same was as he had a few minutes before. The feel of his soft skin against hers drew a small and unexpected noise from her throat.

He cradled her again, just as he'd always done; down on his elbows, his forearms underneath her body on the bed, holding her to himself. Their faces were just inches apart. She ran her fingers up and down his lower back and stretched her neck up towards him, desperately and silently asking for another kiss. He obliged and his lips met with hers gently once again. Tonight wasn't about wild passion; it was about savoring their time together. Emotionally connecting through actions. His kisses became more insistent than they had been earlier, but she still felt so cherished by the way he was caring for her.

He surprised her by running his nose up the side of her throat, making her quiver and gasp. He grinned at her reaction and she laughed. He knew her body so well after twenty five years of marriage that he was acquainted with the exact spot on her neck that would elicit that reaction when touched. He placed a few soft kisses there and watched the smile grow on her face.

"I love you," she murmured, a smile gracing her face once more, her features soft and open to him.

"Love you, too," he said, earnestly, placing a few slow, affectionate kisses on her lips.

He shifted his body, then, to align their hips, and then slowly pressed inside of her. He paused, listening to her release the deep breath she'd taken in, and then he began to move. Their hips rocked together and they reached a steady rhythm. Slowly, she felt the tension rising within her. That familiar and wonderful ache began building in the place where they were joined.

Without warning, tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face. She took in a shuddering breath, and because of so many years together, he recognized it as a reaction foreign to their usual lovemaking. He paused and pulled back from her a bit.

"No, Henry, don't stop," she begged, her voice thick with tears.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked, worry and confusion coming over his face.

She dug her fingers into his back and pulled at him. "Please, Henry," she whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. As her eyelids squeezed shut, more tears slid down her face.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked with overwhelming concern, already shifting away from her.

"No!" she said desperately, and opened her eyes wide. "I just… need you."

He hesitated a moment longer, but when she squeezed his hips with her fingers, he began to move once more.

"Babe, you have me. I'm right here," he whispered against her lips.

Their hips found a steady rhythm again and he kissed the tears off of her face. When she let out a sob, he spoke softly once more. "Baby, please tell me what's the matter."

Despite her emotionally raw state, the pleasurable ache continued to grow in her belly.

"What if this really is our last time?" She asked with a shaky voice, her fingers running through his hair, her hips picking up a more insistent speed.

Even though she had been the one trying to convince Henry earlier that she would be fine, despite her being the one to try to keep the mood somewhat light as they'd discussed such a serious topic, it had suddenly hit her; the reality of it. This really could be their last night together.

"Elizabeth, don't-" he soothed, but she knew the strained look on his face. He was at the edge and holding back for her.

"Please, Henry." Her breath hitched.

He dipped his head for a sloppy kiss as he began to move more erratically. She was rising to the peak along with him, and then he let go, curling into her as his body shuddered. Hers followed right after and they rode out the pleasurable waves together, gripping each other, tears streaming down Elizabeth's face once more. When Henry finally raised his head and met her eyes, she saw the tears in his as well. He gave her a watery smile.

"You'll be okay, babe. You'll be back home in a few days, safe and sound. This is far from our last time,"

She held his gaze and nodded slightly. She so badly wanted to believe that. He kissed her eyelids and thumbed away the tears from the sides of her face. He rolled off of her and reached over her to pull the sheets down, and then they gravitated back to each other again, pulling the blankets over themselves. He gathered her into his arms as he positioned himself on his side, facing her. He soothingly ran his hands up and down her back until she felt herself drifting to sleep.

* * *

She woke up before the alarm. They were in the same position they had been in when they'd fallen asleep just a few hours earlier- wrapped up in each other, legs tangled together.

She shifted in his arms to place kisses on his face and lips until he sleepily opened his eyes. He smiled at her and she shifted her hips against him. He got the hint and rolled her onto her back, positioning himself over her.

"One more time," she said with a small smile.

He smiled back, leaning down to kiss her softly. "One more time... until you get home."

She smiled. "Yes, until I get home."


End file.
